The new Poke Park!
by Ashchu97
Summary: Ash wakes in a body of a young Riolu in front of a new special Poke Park. Not knowing how or why he became a Pokemon, Ash decides to go inside and explore this new Pokemon only park. Unknown to Ash that this park is a lot different than the one his Pokemon stayed in before. This story will have lots of sex with different Pokemon both male and female. You have been warned.
1. New body and Poke Park: Chapter 1

**I just want to say that I made this on Sofurry first and now uploading it again on this site. So ya. Enjoy! XD**

Where... Where am I...'

Ash's eyes slowly opened and everything was so bright, one way to tell that it was morning. As he's eyes adjusted to the light he found himself laying on the ground on a stone path.

'Okay... One minute I'm at home about to fall sleep then I wake up in the middle of nowhere.'

When he tried getting up onto his own two feet is when he almost had a hear attack. He wasn't human anymore, Pawed feet and hands, a tail behind him, a muzzle, blue and black fur and metal oval on his arms. His height had also gotten much smaller and had gotten two new aura sensors with one on each side of his head. Adding all of this into his head, Ash realized he was now in a body of a Riolu. And just like most wild Pokemon he was naked, with his ball sack and sheath completely exposed to anyone who sees him. Reacting quickly the once human boy covered his dick and balls encase there's someone watching and closed his eyes shut.

'This is all a dream. This is all a dream.'

But it sure didn't feel like it, every little detail was perfect. The new fur on his body, the ground beneath him, the cool breeze, it was real. Getting his lungs under control and opening his eyes again he looked around to see where he was and found a large sign saying "PokePark! For never ending fun for all Pokemon!".

'So...I wake up as a Riolu in front of the entrance to a Pokemon resort...I guess I have no other choice.'

With that thought in mind, the Riolu walked down the path and into the PokePark.

* * *

Walking along the never ending path Ash soon found a small sign with a map showing the whole park which to Ash's surprise was as big, definitely bigger than the one that Pikachu and the rest of his Pokemon last stayed at. On the side of the map had a list of rules that didn't make much sense to Ash at all.

"No Gore? What do they mean by that?" Ash spoke out loud and was startled when he got a reply.

"Exactly what you think it means, especially during sex."

The voice turned out to be a Ditto right behind him. "I mean I know us Pokemon can accept most fetishes, but I think most can agree that all blood and guts can be a bit to much."

"Y-You mean that these rules are about having sex?"

"Well yeah what do you..wait do you not know where you are?" the Ditto asked with a shocked face.

"I thought I was in a Pokemon Resort."

"You are, but this one is special. It has everything that the last one had but this time 60% is about mating. Look here." Ditto then pointed at the map. "Half of the resort is the old stuff so Giant lake, slides, beach, stuff like that. Then the rest is all dedicated to sexual activities, for example there's a huge area dedicated to group sex, next to it is a Role playing area, Hot springs that allows sex and so much more."

After the Ditto finished explaining Ash started to panic. He's never done anything involving sex and now here he was as a Riolu in a park full of horny Pokemon. Ash took a deep breath to help clam himself down. 'Its okay, just don't go in those areas of the park and I should be fine.'

It was then Ash notice the Ditto's smile. "I think I know your problem is now, you're afraid."

"I..I'm.."

"I new it, I can spot you're kind from a mile away. But its okay." The Ditto moved closer and wrapped its slimy arm around Ash. "You've must of spent too much time with a trainer, but don't worry here you can let it all out and be the Pokemon that you are."

"But I.."

"No buts, one of the main things we Pokemon do best is mating. Male and female, male on male, girl on girl it doesn't matter to us. We do it because it feels good and we do it to make others feel good, its completely natural for us Pokemon. Now tell me, you've must of have had the talk by now or at least the know basics, right?"

Ash grabbed his paws together, trying his hardest not to shake to much from this conversation. "Yeah, but..."

"Let me guess, that's all. Put penis in pussy or tail hole."

The Riolu gave a small nod and kept his eyes to the dirt path. He then notice the Ditto take hold of his paws. "Hey, its okay. There are so many Pokemon that can help teach you new things, and remember that no one in this resort is going to make you do anything you're not comfortable with. We all do have or own interests that we will or will not do,"

Ash looked up at the Ditto and gave a smile. "Thanks, Ditto...but I'm still a little nervous about this."

"Hey it fine but how about you finish walking and actually get inside the main park." the Ditto said as he pushed to the Riolu down the path.

"But what about you?"

"Its my job to help welcome new comers into the park, and later some other Pokemon will take my place so I can have my own fun. Who knows, maybe with a certain shy and adorable Riolu."

"Um, o-okay, bye."

As Ash run deeper into the park the Ditto continued to smile and wave. 'Aww, what a cute little pup.'


	2. Relaxing with a Zorua: Chapter 2

It was getting late in the afternoon and we find Ash Ketchum who was still a Riolu sitting under a tree near a lake. Ever since he woke up as a Riolu in front of a special Pokemon Resort he had many thoughts filling his mind. One was how he ended up here to begin with, its not everyday you wake up from Human to a Pokemon and in a completely new location. Second was if he will be stuck like this for ever, even though a part of him was happy that he had the chance to know what its like as a Riolu but the other part was screaming at him that this isn't his real body or life. The next was this park, Ash had spent all of the day away from the special areas and even then he still saw many Pokemon doing something sexural to one another. It made him freak out more when he saw a group of Pokemon having some action and asked if he wanted to join in.

Ash just sighed and rubbed his head with his pawed hands, everything was getting to him and he just needs to rest his mind. But then a new thought came. 'What if I just...try it.'

Ash's eyes widened at the thought. How could he have just thought that, its not right he wasn't born a Pokemon, he's Human. Even then he's still too young to be doing anything like that.

'But,..I'm not human right now and he's seen Pokemon that are considered babies that have done things he wouldn't think of doing.'

That was true, but another problem is that he was scared at just the thought of doing it.

"Hello."

Ash was interrupted from his war of thoughts when he heard the voice call out to him. It was a Zorua and from the tone of the voice a male probably around his age.

"C-Can I help you?" Ash asked still recovering from his shock.

"Can I lay down beside you?"

The question made Ash look at the Pokemon in confusion.

"I normally sit here to watch the sun set, it looks nice behind the lake." the Dark type explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go if you want me too."

The Zorua chuckled "No of course not. Its not like I own this one spot or anything. Besides making new friends is always a plus for me. So can I?"

"Uhm, yeah. Sure."

The Zorua smiled and laid down on his stomach next to Ash, a little too close for Ash's liking. The Zorua noticed this, especially when he saw Ash trying to hide his balls and sheath with his paw. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Zorua wasn't convinced but dropped the subject anyway seeing how uncomfortable the Riolu is. "So, have you been here long?"

"A day."

"You enjoying it?" Zorua asked.

Ash nodded. "It's almost impossible to get bored here."

The dark type chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. Everyone here is friendly and is always ready for a good hump."

Ash sighed, thinking he was going to have a normal conversation for once at this park. It seems like its the only thing the Pokemon will talk about.

"Is something wrong, Riolu? You're shaking."

Ash just shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

The Zorua wasn't buying it. Then the Zorua looked at Ash's paw covering his crotch. "Why you trying to hide it?"

"W-What?"

The Zorua gave him a soft smile. "There's no reason to be shy. It can't be that small."

A large blush appeared under Ash's new fur after hearing that. "W-What, no..I-"

"Oh, never mind."

...

"You have a hard on."

"No I don't!" Ash burst out loud.

Zorua look Ash in the eyes. "Then move your paw off then and show me."

Ash looked back at the Zorua and almost a minute later he finally moved it showing off his dick still in its sheath.

"Why were you so shy to hide it from me?"

"You wouldn't understand." Ash replied.

The Zorua looked hurt. "I can try."

Ash said nothing and went back to looking at the setting sun. "Can I ask you something?"

Ash slowly nodded. "Have you ever had sex before? With anyone?"

The Riolu was tempted to just tell the Zorua to mind his own business, but something in his mind just said the answer for him.

"No."

"Oh, I see now."

The air got silent for the two of them until Zorua was the one to break it. "Would you like me to be your first?"

"What.." Ash asked in a very quiet voice, he felt like his heart stopped at that moment.

Zorua shuffled closer to the shocked Riolu. "I want to help you. Help you to over come this fear. Help show you that you don't need to be scared and enjoy it."

"Zorua I-"

"Please, Riolu? Please let me make you feel good?"

"...okay."

Ash's was startled when Zorua move on top of him, bring both his and Zorua's muzzles together in a kiss. Ash was doing everything in his power to hold back the thought of kissing a male Pokemon and tried to enjoy it. He did, with every second the kiss just got better for him and letting it go now would ruin the moment. But it did when both males felt their erection's at full length with Zorua's leaking pre on Ash's blue fur belly and Ash's pointing proud in the air behind the dark type. Zorua did a quick inspection before turning back to face Ash with his smile still on his muzzle.

"Like I said. For a puppy, you have nothing to be ashamed with a dick that big."

Ash actually smiled back at the comment. "Is..Is it really that good?"

Both muzzles where just centimeters away from each other. "You kidding? I've been with a few first evolutions and none of them are as big as you, and I want that right up my tight little ass." They then entered another kiss and added tongues to the mix, which took Ash by surprise at first but soon adjusted and took over as dom. While Ash's tongue was taking over Zorua's mouth, the fox Pokemon's butt began to rub against the tip of Ash's cock, leaking pre cum all over Zorua's tail hole.

In the end both Pokemon were panting with every breath they took. "You ready?"

Ash nodded. "Please."

Zorua happily excepted and moved back and slowly slide Ash's canine cock inside his ass. Both Pokemon let out pleasure filled moans as Zorua continued to slowly push back until he felt Ash's knot rub up against his entrance. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing."

"Its about to get better." With that said the dark type moved so Ash's cock slide out to the tip before ramming it back in and kept going non stop. As Zorua focused on fucking the Riolu's dick, Ash on grabbed the fox's cock out of instinct and pumped hard making Zorua pick up the pace. It all soon ended when Zorua gave one last slam and pushed Ash's knot in, making the pleasure too much for both Pokemon to handle. Zorua's cum sprayed in the air all over Ash's chest and head while Ash emptied his own endless amount of cum inside Zorua's asshole.

Zorua then fell onto Ash's cum furred chest out of breath while Ash tried to control his own. "Should I pull it out?"

The fox could only chuckle and snuggled up closer. "Your knots stuck tight, which means I can't move for awhile. So get comfortable."

Both just laid under the tree until the sun finally set in the background turning the sky completely black. "Are you still scared, Riolu?"

"Nope, thanks to you. By the way, call me Ash."


	3. Ash's new Lucario parents: Chapter 3

The sound of happy Pokemon was the first thing that caught Ash's ears, a soft snoring coming from the illusion Pokemon that was fast asleep on top of his blue furred chest. Then all the memories from that night came flooding back to him. He actually did it. He had sex with a Pokemon, and it was a male. Ash himself had nothing against same sex couples, but he would never thought that he would end up as a Riolu and actually do anything like it. All and all it was amazing, just like what the Zorua said.

Speaking of which, the fox Pokemon himself was just starting to wake up and gave Ash a small smile. "Morning, handsome."

Ash returned a smile of his own. "Good morning, Zorua. Did you sleep well?"

"Huh, huh." Was all that the Zorua said to his question before resting his head back on Ash's chest. "Did you enjoy last nights fun."

"Yeah, I did. It was the best thing I've ever felt." Ash said truthfully.

"Ash, I was wondering if we could-" Zorua was then cut off by another Pokemon, gaining both Zorua and Ash's attention. It turned out to a Krokorok with a group other types of Pokemon behind it. "Zorua, we've been looking everywhere for you. You know what time it is?"

Zorua looked at him puzzled "It's morning?"

"Exactly! We're going to miss all the good food at the buffet!" The ground Pokemon then looked at Ash. "You can come with us too if you want. But we have to go now!"

Zorua's seemed to brighten at that, he turned his head back to Ash. "Do you wanna come with me and my friends to Breakfast?"

Of course Ash wasn't going to back down from food, but the sight of Ash's cum stained fur was not really pretty to look at. "I just want to get cleaned up first and I'll meet you there. That okay?"

Zorua muzzle got closer to Ash's and connected into a kiss, but somehow to Ash this kiss felt different from the ones that Zorua gave him last night. "That sounds great. Just don't be too late, Krokorok wasn't lying about the best food going fast."

With that said Zorua got off Ash and followed his group while Ash got up and looked for the showers.

* * *

Now Ash was getting frustrated, he had been walking around trying to find somewhere that he can clean himself and instead he felt like he was going in circles. "Are you alright, little one?" Turning to the sounds of the voice he found two Lucario in a Cowgirl position with the bottom being a male and the other on top a female. Looking closer Ash could tell that they were in the middle of having sex and could see the males canine cock deep within the female's wet pussy.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm just a bit lost." Both Lucario could tell that Ash was a bit nervous, it helped that they saw him shaking a little and from the tone of voice. The Lucario smiled at each other having the same thought come too mind. "That's all right, would you like to join us?" asked the male.

Ash was surprised "Y-You want me to join in?" both nodded and the female spoke next. "We don't mind, it'll be fun. We can pretend that you're our son and we're having a family moment." Now Ash was speechless, they wanted him to pretend that he was their son while having sex. Then again Ash never did have a father figure in his life and the females nice and caring nature did remind him off his real mother. But just the whole thought bothered him, do Pokemon really think it's okay to have sex with family members or is this just a game to them. Ash soon made up his mind a walked slowly towards the couple, who he guessed now he should call Mom and Dad.

Once Ash was next to them, Dad lifted the Riolu up so that his tail hole was above his muzzle, Mom started moving up and down the Lucario cock again and grabbed Ash's pawed feet and kept them high in the air. Ash was starting to feel unsure if this was a good idea, but his new mother gave him a warm smile. "It's okay sweetie, just relax and let your Daddy make you feel good."

Seconds after Ash felt the top of Dad's wet tongue slowly licking around his asshole, making the young Riolu gasp at the new feeling. He never had anyone so close to his backside, let alone someone licking his ass, and yet Ash was enjoying it as he felt his own cock start to show itself from its sheath.

Mom's moan got loader as she fucked the Dad's cock faster, she was getting too horny to slow down now. Feeling the increasing pleasure of his mates pussy made Dad move on to the next step and stuck his tongue deep within Ash's asshole, making the Riolu cry out with lust with a now fully hard Puppy cock drip pre down onto his Dad's cream coloured stomach. "How does it feel to have Daddy tongue fuck you, baby?"

"Amazing!" He yelled, he then started pumping his cock with one Paw and the other fondling his balls. Both adults smiled that the youngest was enjoying himself and made on sign of slowing down. Mom made a lustful scream when she couldn't wait much longer, she needed to be knotted with her lover. She slammed down hard, pushing the fat canine knot into her wet cunt, in turn making Dad go over the edge, shooting is sticky seed into the female.

As the adults were recovering from their orgasm's, they quickly realized that the baby of the three hadn't done so yet. Ash gave a little whine as his asshole was lifted away from Dad's tongue and sat him down on his stomach while still facing Mom. Ash was confused to what they had planned for him but he soon found out when the female's pawed feet moved to his cock and the males pawed hands played with Ash's balls.

'Is this really happening to me? If it is I don't want it to end!' This was one of the hundred thoughts that was in the Riolu's head. Mom's feet didn't leave any part of his cock untouched, getting pre cum all over the her pads. The male was taking Ash's balls with great care, massaging each orb in his sack while giving an occasional tug.

He couldn't take it much more, and cried out when his cum went flying out the tip of his penis and sprayed allover himself and his Moms feet. Both Lucario's smiled at the amount of cum the youngest made with pride, Dad even started to rub Ash belly followed with a "I'm proud of you, son.". That made Ash's day, even if he wasn't his real Dad, it was the closest thing he'll ever get.

"Come here, let Mommy clean you up." Using the last of his energy, Ash manged to get up and walk his way to the female, who was still tied with the penis. She lifted Ash up, cradled him in her arms and started licking all of the cum off him.

"Did you enjoy yourself, son?" Dad asked.

Ash nodded. Dad just smirked at the boy. "It seems our baby is a big lover of Rimjobs. Isn't he, dear?"

Ash felt embarrassed, he really did enjoy that the most. It was just something in the back of his head that never wanted it to end, to have Dad's tongue go deeper within his ass.

"Come on, Hun. No need to upset our him. If he likes it then good for him."

Ash looked up at the female. "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Why are you still pretending that I'm your son?"

The question shocked both Lucario's and seemed to make a sad aura around them. The male answered Ash's question. "You see Riolu, its because...Well, we can't have children. No matter how many times we try to have an egg it fails. Our trainer took us to the Pokemon Center and found that we're just not capable of having one."

The female started crying "We've wanted a Riolu pup of our own for so long, I guess we've got lost in the moment. We're sorry."

Ash felt bad for them, so he thought of a plan. "How about I continue to pretend to be your baby?"

"You don't have to do that. We wouldn't want you to feel like you have too." the male answered.

"BUT I WANT TO." His outburst caught them off guard. "I've never had a Dad and right now I'm lost from my birth mother...I can't imagine what it must be like to not have any parents or children. I want to help fill that hole that you'll never have. Please, will you be my new Mom and Dad while I'm here?"

The Female hugged Ash tighter and the Male hid his own tear of joy. "We'll love to, Riolu."

"Please call me, Ash."

"Ash..What a wonderful name." Mom said happily.

It was then Ash notice how long he had been gone for. "Oh no. I'm gonna be late. I promised my new friends I'll meet them at breakfast area. They must think I've forgot about them." Ash quickly gave his new Mom and Dad a loving hug before running off.

"Don't forget to find us if you have any problems, Son!"

"I will Dad!"

As the Lucario's watched him go, the female still had some sad aura around her. The male looked at her with worry. "Whats wrong, dear, aren't you happy that he agreed to be our son for the time being?"

"I am, more than anything. But..Its just...I don't know if I can let him go..."


	4. Breakfast with the Unova group:Chapter 4

Luckily for Ash he manged to find the Food area of the park. All around him were hundreds of different Pokemon sitting around wooden tables and enjoying their food. Above them was a large sun shade that covered the entire area that helped keep the Pokemon cool in the shade. The Human turned Pokemon kept looking around hoping to find the illusion Pokemon he met last night, thankfully he noticed the fox smile and wave at him. "Ash! We saved you some food!"

Ash walked over to the group and sat next to Zorua and the Krokorok. The rest of the Pokemon in the group were also from Unova, Sitting next to Zorua was a Dewott who Ash guessed may have been their Trainers first Pokemon, then a green coloured Deerling, a Blitzle and finally a Tranquill.

"Everyone this is Ash. I met him yesterday night." Zorua announced to the group.

The Dewott smirked. "So this is the Pokemon that you wont stop talking about. You look tough, How about a battle with me sometime?"

Ash smiled, battling one of the thing he always wanted to do if he became a Pokemon. Ash in turn bumped his paw with Dewott's "I'm up for a good battle any time."

"I like this guy already."

"You seem like a friendly Pokemon, Ash. I think we'll all get along just fine. Have you been here long?" the Deerling asked.

"This is my second day here."

"We've only been here for a few days ourselves. Considering all the traveling we've been doing, its good to just settle down and relax." Krokorok said while throwing a apple into his jaws.

"Traveling from a Boat from Unova all the way here took forever, and I'm not one for water." Said the Blitzle.

"You're not the only one." muttered Krokorok.

Tranquill spoke next "So Ash, where you from. I here Kanto is quite rare for a Riolu such as yourself to be in."

'So I'm in Kanto, at least I know where I am now. Time to do some lying.' Ash thought. "I'm from the Sinnoh Region. My..Master has some family business to do in Kanto, and thought that I should come here while he's sorting it out."

"Are you his only Pokemon?" Zorua asked, moving a little closer to the Riolu.

"Yeah."

"What!? Doesn't it get a bit lonely not having any other Pokemon to play with?" he replied back in shock.

Ash quickly thought of an excuse. "I haven't been with him that long so I guess I'm just not that lonely yet."

Everyone seemed to except it and when back to eating, that was until Tranquill saw Zorua's Messy fur. "Zorua, couldn't you have cleaned your fur before eating?"

"Hey I took one for the team and got here fast to save some food for Ash. Besides its only some dry cum on my ass."

Dewott laughed "Dude, it looked like someone was painting around your tail hole but thought to stop and just flick the paint in every thinkable spot on your ass. Just how many Pokemon have you let fuck you?"

"Yeah, plus your not the type of Pokemon to go around acting as a sub." Blitzle added.

"Well you're right about one thing, I don't normally go the submissive route, I normally do Dom all the way. But you're wrong about all this cum being from multiple Pokemon." Zorua said giving a loving smile towards Ash. "And I'll be happy to take his cock up my butt hole again any time."

The others looked at the two with shocked looks. "Really? You made all that?" Krokorok said with a wide jaw.

"No kidding, my first guess would have been a Charizard or something!" Dewott said with a shocked voice of his own.

The added attention on the subject just made Ash uncomfortable, and looked down at his paws to avoid eye contact.

"Thats enough teasing, your embarrassing the poor thing." scolded Deerling.

Zorua noticed this too and decided to snuggle up to the shy Riolu pup. "He was amazing, the funny thing was he knotted me. He cummed so much that it leaked out in seconds."

If it wasn't for Zorua hugging him, Ash probably would have left the table, especially after what the fox just said. But he did feel some pride, thanks to Zorua. It didn't even occur to Ash that he wrapped an arm around the fox and pulled him tighter in the hug, making Zorua's smile brighter.

"You two are like the cutest couple ever." Tranquill said "Are you sure your not Boyfriends yet?"

Ash was about to quickly answer no but Zorua stopped him. "Actually Ash, there was something I was going to ask you this morning. Did you want to spend the day with me today? Just us...on a date?"

It all went silent, Ash didn't know what to say. 'I can't! Its bad enough that I'm had sex with different Pokemon already. I need to remember that I'm not a Riolu, I'm Human! What would Mom think. "Hey Mom you'll never believe this, I became a Riolu and started dating a Zorua!" I...Just can't. I need to say no.' Ash thought.

"Okay." 'DAMMIT!'

Zorua's eyes and smile couldn't get any bigger. "REALLY?! Thanks Ash! This really means a lot to me! I'm sure you wont regret it."

Ash cursed his big stupid mouth. He didn't know why he said yes, It just came out. 'What have I gotten myself into?'


	5. Playing with a Clone: Chapter 5

To Ash's surprise, the "Date" was going well. After what happened at breakfast, both Ash and Zorua stayed on the cleaner sides of the park and have been able to learn a lot more about each other. For example, Ash learned that Zorua had a fear of heights when Ash suggested going on the zip line, of course, Zorua instantly declined the idea. Ash had also managed to open up more, letting the hyper Pokemon trainer he was before take over. Letting his shyness and fear fade away and enjoy his time as a Riolu and his new friend. For now, we find both Pokemon walking along a dirt path with smiles on both the Riolu and Zorua.

"And then he was like "Zorua! I'll prank you back if it's the last thing I'll do!". It's been almost a year and my Trainer still hasn't got me."

Ash chuckled at the Fox Pokemon's story "It seems you and your Team have done a lot together."

"Maybe both you and your Trainer can travel with us, then we won't have to say goodbye and...maybe stay as my boyfriend."

Ash's eyes widened, the Zorua really does like him. He thought that it was just a small crush that will just go away. That realisation reminded him of the other problem, he wasn't a Riolu, he can't fall in love with a Pokemon. It was like his mind was split in two, one side saying how much he loves being a Riolu, how this should have been the real him, born from an egg and having those Lucario as his real Mother and Father. But the second side was rejecting everything, reminding him that he was born Human, telling him to stop this madness and try and turn back, you're a Pokemon Trainer, not the Pokemon. All of his friends both Human and Pokemon most likely think that Ash Ketchum has gone missing or dead. It hurt his heart, he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

Then Ash looked at the Pokemon that was in love with him and thought 'Should I tell him. The truth, of who I was.' But Ash started thinking of the downsides, what if Zorua didn't believe him, that he thought he was lying just making stupid excuses as to why they can't be together, it didn't help that he already lied to the Zorua and his team. Ash snapped out of his thought when Zorua gives him a slight tap on the arm, giving him a worried look. "Are you okay Ash?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Zorua asked but Ash declined, he needed to think more about it tonight on what to do, maybe ask his new temporarily parents. But there was something he should ask.

"Hey, Zorua? Why do you want to be my boyfriend so much?" The Zorua look at him in a sad but confused way. "I mean, we've only met since last night and already you're completely in love with me.

"Well Ash, when I met you last night I felt that spark."

"Spark?"

"Yes Ash, you might not know since you've been raised by a trainer you're whole life but Pokemon have a feeling if they found someone they love. When I talked to you and when you had your first fucking with me, I felt it, that you and I were meant to be together. Didn't you feel anything like that?" He asked, Ash look at his eyes, he felt like they were meant to be friends but as lovers...he wasn't so sure.

"I don't know. Sorry."

"Okay. Then I'll wait for you to give me that answer some other time. I just hope that you'll feel the same way that I do for you." The Zorua then saw the sun slowly start to set. "Oh no. It's that late already!" Then out of nowhere he pushed Ash to the ground and licked at the others muzzle. "I'm sorry Ash, but I have to cut this date short. I promised a friend I'll hang out with them tonight. Wanna meet back up at breakfast again tomorrow?"

Ash agreed and watched the Fox Pokemon run off, Ash could also hear a slight echo saying "Love you!" as he ran.

Seeing as it was late and that he hadn't had dinner yet, Ash decided to go back and get some food. When he did finally arrive back at the food area he almost had a heart attack finding it was closed. No lights, not a sound or Pokemon in the area.

* * *

On the way back to the dining area everything was quiet for the Riolu until a voice which he hadn't heard in ages popped up in his head calling his name. Ash head looked everywhere for the one responsible but found nothing other than trees and bushes along the dirt path, but within seconds he heard the voice again telling him to turn into the forest. It didn't take long for Ash to meet with the one who brought him there, standing in a clearing was the legendary clone who smiled seeing the young trainer.

"Mewtwo!"

"Hello Ash, it's-" Mewtwo then found himself falling to the ground as the excited Riolu pup jumped onto him and hugging his stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked as his tail wagged behind him which made Mewtwo chuckle.

"Do I need a reason to see my best friend?"

"But how did you know I was here and as a Riolu?" Ash asked again.

"Arceus had informed me on your vacation, he told me which park you were at and I found you." Mewtwo didn't even have to read his mind to know that Ash got more confused than before. "Didn't Arceus tell you anything?"

"No, what?"

"He's the one that set this up for you. He sent you here and turned you into a Pokemon as a gift. A thank you for all of the times you saved the world."

"He never told me anything. I just woke up with no clue what was happening in front of the park entrance as Riolu. A warning would have been nice." Ash said to the clone.

"Are you not enjoying your time as a Riolu?" Mewtwo asked the pup.

Ash thought back the last few days that he had spent as a Pokemon in a vacation resort. He's made new friends, gotten himself new temporary parents and boyfriend, something he thought that would never be happening. But still. "I have but. This is still so odd, I've learned so much more about Pokemon than ever now that I can understand them. But While I've been here I've been sucked into doing more personal things with them, things that I don't think I'm ready for."

"I understand, Ash."

"You do?" Ash asked. Mewtwo nodded his head.

"Don't forget Ash, I wasn't born a Pokemon, I was created in a lab by humans. It took me awhile to understand myself that Pokemon are more open when it comes to mating."

"It's not just that, Mewtwo." Ash then explain his encounter with the Lucario's and Zorua. "How can I tell them when this is all over. Zorua is really in love with me and I don't want to upset the Lucario's, they see me as their own baby. How do I tell them that I'm a human and this isn't permanent?"

"I believe you should tell them the truth as soon as possible."

"But what if they don't believe me?" Ash asked again.

"I'm sorry, Ash. But that's all I can really say on the matter."

Ash sighed and rubbed his head on the clone purple furred tummy, who in return rubbed his three figured hands on Ash's back. "Come on. Let's try and forget about it for now and have some fun, sound good?"

Ash looked at him and smiled "Sure, Mewtwo." Mewtwo lifted Ash up and pressed his lips at the Riolu's muzzle who eventually returned back. Mewtwo continued to take charge, letting his tongue lick at the others muzzle. Ash accepted and allowed his tongue to lick around the clones own tongue. As the two friends made out both of their cocks started to harden and soon both were leaking with pre cum. Ash and Mewtwo finally stop their tongue kissing to take a breath, with a string of saliva connecting each other's mouths.

"What happened to the nervous pup a few seconds ago? Could it be that you're starting to adapt as Pokemon?"

"Maybe." Ash said with a small smile.

"So Ash. You haven't had a chance to mate with any female yet, have you?" Mewtwo asked and Ash just shook his head. "Well how about I'll give you a taste of what it's like."

"But Mewtwo you're a male?"

Mewtwo got Ash's attention when he grabbed his balls and lifted them up showing off his feline cunt. Which only made the transformed human even more confused than before. "But, you're voice?! You also have a dick and balls?"

"Ash, all legendary pokemon have both sets of genitals, that's why professors call us genderless. This isn't a problem is it?" Mewtwo asked sounding a little hurt.

"No, no, no, it's just. I've never seen anything like this before."

Mewtwo smiled. "Okay, just to yet you know that….I haven't been a sub before so could you start slow?"

"I will, and don't be embarrassed. I haven't had anything in my butt yet." Mewtwo laughs and then laid on his back and legs spread wide with his pussy in full view off the Riolu. Ash got between Mewtwo's legs and inspected the legendary pussy, it was already wet, just begging for something to finally fill it with cum. He positioned his tip and slid it in slowly like Mewtwo asked, feeling the wet walls clamp around his dick. Mewtwo was also enjoying his first time using his pussy, even when the hymen broke it didn't faze the clone at all.

When Ash had pushed all of his member inside the clones he stopped and took a second to enjoy the others cunt. He was enjoying so much that he almost didn't hear Mewtwo talking to him. "You can start fucking me now, Ash."

"Oh, right."

Taking it slow and steady, the Riolu humped the Mew clone gently, making Mewtwo give out a relaxing moan of pleasure. While Ash was taking control he couldn't help but watch the others large hard cock move around with every thrust. Deciding to be the kind Pokemon that he is, he took the Legendary cock with one of his paws and jerked it off, pumping it faster as his fucking also got more rougher.

Mewtwo sat up a bit to watch Ash fucking and jerking him off. "I think I found a new fetish."

Ash looked at him, his fur was getting wet from sweat and pre cum."What?"

Mewtwo smirked, "Getting fucked hard by a smaller Dom."

Ash smirked back at him. "I can tell, the thoughts you're having is making your pussy is getting tighter!"

It wasn't long before it all kicked off. First Mewtwo's female side let off it first large orgasm, spraying out his pussy juices on Ash's canine dick. Then thanks to Ash's paw jerking him off he then let out a powerfully spray of cum on himself and the Pokemon Trainer. Wanting to add his own cum to the mix, Ash pulled out his cock before his knot had inflated and shot his own load on Mewtwo's cunt, leaving them both tired and covered in cum.

"Ash. That was amazing."

"Yeah." Ash replied in an exhausted tone and snuggling up close to the clone Pokemon.

Silence was left between them but before Ash could fall asleep Mewtwo sat up and helped Ash stand on his pawed feet. "I best be going, but remember, Ash. I know you're worried about what the others might think but you really should tell them, especially Zorua."

Ash nodded "You're right, I'll start with the Lucario's tonight."

Mewtwo smiled. "I hope everything goes well for you, Ash. I'll see you soon."

With that, the Clone of Mew teleported away, leaving the Riolu alone to find his new parents before it gets too dark.


End file.
